Fallen Social Butterfly
by Seraphim.Dreamer
Summary: Have you ever had a moment you wish to turn back to? A moment where you wish to change? Meet Sakura, a girl whose regret is being carried out from that moment. Join Sakura on her thrill ride of life. "Karma will repay you tenfold. Should I continue?


Hey, you guys. How are you doing? New story~

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. But, I wish I did!~

-Enjoy. 

_**Chapter 1: A Fateful Encounter**_

Those amber eyes had blink and stared at me. The body whose eyes these belonged to were on his knees, trembling in a filthy muddy puddle. His white shirt had been ruffled and smeared with this brown paste so that the white was no longer visible.

This was the cause of my friend, Meiling Li. The push she had given him must have been rather hard to make a seventh grade boy stumble to ground, even being of the same age.

She stood as straight and as tall just like she was the Empire States building right in front of him. Her jet black pigtails flopped forward as she bent her model like legs to face the helpless guy in this mucky pool of filth. Her hands now grabbing his bony cheek so that he was pouting lifted his hand to face her.

Her crimson-color eyes pierced through his now dark black color eyes as they began to intensely stare at each other. The boy attempted to break the stare off by shaking his head. However, that hadn't stop Meiling from asking him such a question in a harsh, cold tone.

_"You."_ She began to pet his mocha chocolate color hair and eyed her victim like a fox trying to eye a hare before its attack.

Words she spoke were venomous. There she stood looking like the Wicked Witch.

_"A dork like you; you thinks that she actually likes you?"_ She smiled and chuckled.

_"How many romantic movies have you been watching? She is a princess and you're just a speck of dust."_ Her smile looked like it had been enlarge tenfold.

She was inches away from his face and whispered in his ear. _"In your dreams-"_

The boy flinched and mumbled several words._ "Sakura-I -rtlly-lige-ew."_

No one understood what he said. The mob around him just stared at him. No one, but me. Those words were as clear as a bell. _Sakura, I really like you._ My heart skipped a beat. Never had this happened to me.

_"What did you say? Are you trying to talk back to me?"_ She pinched his cheeks harder. Sweats began to develop on his face. His face was turning red.

I raised my head and stop looking at the pebbles that lay beneath my feet. I clutched my fists and jaw. _"Stop it! Meilin, just stop it."_

Meilin looked dumbfounded._ "Sakura- wh-what was wrong?"_

I just shook my head. Can't she see what was wrong? Does she not know what she was doing?

_"Please. Just stop hurting him."_ I pleaded.

She swiftly glanced at the boy then back at her. She frowned. _"Don't tell me you have feelings for this low runt like him... Well, do you?"_

I hesitated. What could I say? If I admitted that I liked him, my social status would plummet to the Infernos. A scandal perhaps would occur? A popular girl dating a geek was not the headlines I wanted to see. Then again, this person had always been here for me. Someone who doesn't judge and listen to what I have to say with all ears.

_Argh. What should I do?_ Eyes of the mobs of students were on me. Peer Pressure is what it was called.

Meilin's body was perpendicular to ground as she crossed her arms and sighed of exasperation._ "Come on Sakura, it's a pretty simple question."_

That was what you thought. My choices were lay out for me. Tough call if you were to ask.

I nibbled on my bottom lip and started to play with the loose thread of my t-shirt.

Summon.

The courage to speak.

Clearing my voice, the words were enunciated perfectly without a murmur._ "Haha."_

The words were spoken as some giggle filled my lungs. _"I-could never like a geek like him. Seriously Meilin, where could you have gotten this impression."_ My arms had been on my undeveloped hips as I smirked.

She let go of the boy's cheeks._ "Sakura!"_ Her voice high pitched due to joy. Her eyes were glinting with content as she squeezed me till I couldn't breathe._ "I knew it! I knew it! My BFF would never like someone like him."_ She shook her head.

Pulling my arms, she stated,_ "Come on! Let's go see Yukito. You would look so cute together."_

Had she said anything? Her words went through one ear and out the other. I smiled. Fake. Couldn't anyone see that this smile that was imprinted on my face was just as fake as the words I had said?

_"Tomoyo!"_ Her squealing voice continued as she ran to her friend.

_"Wooh! What had happened? You seem jumpy."_ Tomoyo asked as she shoved her hands in his pockets.

Their conversion was droned out in my mind. I stole a glance at the boy who lay before me. Our eyes met, but not a word could be spoken because he turned away. I couldn't give him an apologetic look or even mouthed sorry.

His eyes that were mesmerizing amber were now filled with hurt and disappointment.

Abruptly standing up, he dusted the dirt and just left.

_Left._ Gone with his shoulders slouching at every step he took.

My back was turned as I went to meet up with my friends.

Next morning, as I opened my shoe locker, a letter was spotted. Eagerly, I opened it expecting an invitation to Tomoyo's party. But, it wasn't. My feet felt like they were implanted to the ground. My vision blurred and my breath became pants.

I ran to the school yard. There it was. The glimpse of the chocolate hair, that greeted me every morning. My knees collapsed to ground. The scrap on my knee was nothing compare to the pain in my heart. My grip on the letter loosened. The paper went flying.

_The letter read:_

_Dear Sakura,_

_I'm sorry that all this time, I had been a pest to you. All the time we spent together was a joke right? We had nothing in common and I was a fool. I was fool to believe that someone as popular as you would like a geek like me. The moment you came to talk to me, I knew that I should have trusted my heart. You planned this with Meilin right? To humiliate me and watch me suffer in front of a crowd? You wanted to crush anyone who was below you for fun, am I not right?_

_When I was lying there on the ground, pleading you to help me, you turned your gaze away. I told you with all my heart that I love you but you took it as nothing. I hope you are happy with your result or are you unsatisfied? Anyways, I'm leaving school and going to America. I hope you have fun playing with another boy's heart._

_But remember, Karma will repay you tenfold._

_Your mutual enemy,_

_Syaoran Li_

_Li_... Your heart wasn't the only one that was broken.

So you guys, what do you think? Should I continue the story?

Please Review~ I would love to hear your opinion. If I get more than 3 reviews, I'll update soon~ I promise.


End file.
